


Soccer Match

by Freethepengus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Football | Soccer, Humor, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freethepengus/pseuds/Freethepengus
Summary: Jihyo and Mina were rivals in high school they were the best players on their teams and they liked to brag always trying to one-up each other they continue up until their adult life but it now comes with a little plot twistTwo soccer players, that hate each other, or do they?
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, tiny datzu literaly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Soccer Match

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back again avoiding my multi fic this time spreading the Mihyo soccer agenda and a tiny person around them.
> 
> also, i don't know many soccer terms i tried my best from what I remember when I played ages ago so i apologize for anything that is not aquirate
> 
> I don't really know where this idea came from but I hope ya'll like it

Soccer had always been one of Jihyo passion ever since Jeongyeon dragged to the tryouts their freshman year she had been hooked, then in college, they decided to create their own team as they didn’t want the pressure of playing in the schools official team they wanted to do it more for fun even if they were the most competitive of the team but that’s how they had met some of their friends.

When Jihyo played for the school team in high school she had been competitive and that’s what had pushed her to be better especially when it came to playing with the school's biggest rival, which brought Jihyo’s own rival the captain of that school Miyou Mina, she was the teams most valued player and honestly, she was the only one that could match Jihyo, whenever there was a game between their respective schools everyone showed up just to watch the pair as most people found their skills as good as the professionals on tv but their bickering was always what brought people to watch as they always found ways to irk the other,

Jihyo is sure they could have been best friends in another life maybe, but for now, they were sworn, enemies.

Mina had been playing soccer her whole life. She had sworn at one point in her young life she would become a professional and be well known for her skills and be the world's best soccer player. As she got older she drifted off that dream but still had her passion for the game continued and once in high school it got fueled more by the need to beat her nemesis from the rivaling school at least it started as being nemesis but changed along the way.

Then they met once again in college it seems Mina had the same idea to continue playing at least for fun, and they kept playing against each other the bickering continued on the field and off the field as they were sorta friends now or at least tried to be as their group of friends became close with each other so it was a must that they are civil with each other.

Even as adults Jihyo and Jeongyeon continued to play with their original team they had lost some members but had gained new ones along the way, it had become a tradition where everyone would come together to play and their families to watch and the competitive bickering or Jihyo and Mina became a tradition too. Every Saturday they were at each other's throats and today was no different.

“I see you are losing your speed in the game Park!” Mina called to Jihyo seeing her loose the ball, Mina lived to tease Jihyo it had always please seeing her get irritated she was looking forward to it the whole week more than the actual game

One of the players tackled Jihyo from behind resulting in a foul giving her a free-kick,

“You call that a kick park?.” Mina called after Jihyo

“Oh, you wanna see a kick! Come here I'll kick your ass and show you a kick”

“I would like to see you try!” smirking at the last comment they continued.

“They are doing it again!” Momo yelled to the team they knew better than to interfere with their friends' arguments unless it got too intense.

After the game ended both teams huddled together as high fives and shouts of a good game went around.

That is until the captains got close to each other.

“You're aging Miyou and it's showing, no more swift feet Minari eh?”

“Oh, you are one to talk Park, what happened to the star striker you used to be my six year old can kick better than you!.” Mina scoffed at the other woman

“Please my daughter can defend better than you, how do you explain the ass-kicking you received today huh?” JiHyo fired back

They started their screaming match again. Anyone seeing them would point out that they are the exact definition of a soccer mom by how they are arguing whose daughter has better skills but their close friends knew better and found this amusing.

“My daughter can take on your whole team blindfolded.”

“My daughter is the fastest in her team and can take on your daughter!”

On the bleacher, Sana and Nayeon shared a look knowing they had to break up their friend's shenanigans before this scene escalated because well she didn't know exactly where the pair would take this anything was possible, but a small voice beat her to it.

“Mom! Mommy!”

“WHAT!?” Both women screamed simultaneously leaving the girl stunned and some of the players from each team speechless as they saw the scene unfold.

Once the woman became aware of their surroundings again they both looked at the little girl in front of them.

“I'm sorry Hyun what's the matter?”

“Sorry baby.”

“My game is about to start but I can't find my other shin pad.”

“Dahyun-na! I asked if you had everything before we left the house.”

“I know I did have it but I took it out in the car and then we were running late and mommy rushed me and I could grab it.”

Both women often at the pouting girl kneeling in front of her

‘I'm sorry baby, its okay mommy is gonna go grab it from the car since she rushed you”  
Mina comforted the girl sending a glare to her wife.

“Wait a minute! You two have the same daughter!?” Wendy, one of the newest players dared ask.

“I mean I think I would know if my wife had another daughter,” Mina responded hiding the amusement on her face, Wendy along with the rest of the newer members of each team were shocked thinking the two actually hated each other not knowing the two were actually married.

“Then why-why? All of the trash talk and what?!” Joy another newbie splutter behind Wendy

The couple had made it a thing to not exactly hide their relationship but make it shocking for anyone when they find out that's how their close friends found out they were dating back in college.

* * *

Jihyo had gone to register her team in the local leagues and that's when she spotted someone practicing legs moving swiftly across the field with sharp moves, but the legs caught Jihyo's attention those legs had been her torture all highschool in more ways than one, they had been the cause of many of her lost in games back then either because she got distracted by them or by the agility those legs had.

She was too caught up in her thoughts when she got caught staring.

“You know it's not polite to stare Park.” Mina was finishing up with practice when her breath was caught at the sight of a certain person and she mirrored the girls face as she could not believe her eyes maybe it was exhaustion from practice and she was imagining the girl Mina rubbed her eyes to confirmed if the girl was actually there once she opens her eyes and saw the girl standing there she made up her mind she was not gonna lose the girl again.

Jihyo couldn't believe it her rival had gotten prettier if she was an angel before she had become a goddess now.

They had not seen each other since high school and all the memories crashing down they both had realized of the tension between them at each game and so they decided to try it out of the field and had a few dates but the timing had not been right with Mina having to go back to Japan in their senior year and then losing contact with each other up until this moment.

“Still insufferable as ever Miyoui” Jihyo wanted to keep a straight face but the smile on the other girl was contagious.

And really it only took a few words and a look that held many emotions and unsaid words.

“Care to test my skills again?” and that was the beginning of their family.

* * *

“Come on Hyun lets get you to the field while mommy gets your shin pads”

The family walked in the direction of the field where the kids game was gonna take place everyone else walked along with them Sana patting the poor girls that were still in shock ushering them to walk with them.

“Dahyunnie why do your moms always fight and talk about you like you are two different persons?” a tinny but tall Tzuyu asked Dahyun as they walked towards their own game

“I think...” Dahyun thought about the question for a little until she found the right words “that's their way of saying I love you.” Tzuyu accepted her answer.

“the other part I don't know Tzu I really don't know.” The small girl responded with a smile and a shake of her head at her moms' antics.

“Do I have to do that when I want to tell you I love you too?” an innocent Tzuyu asked with so much wonder in her eyes.

“No, you can just tell me,” she responded with a toothy smile.

“Noooo!!” Mina overhearing the girl's conversation panicked no one else was allowed to say those words to her little girl except her moms even if she really liked Tzuyu she was still not allowed to.

She gained the attention of everyone near who looked at her with a questioning look.

“I-I just remember I forgot to take the fish out for a walk today,” she said sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> What did yall think?
> 
> Sorry for the ending i didn't know how to end it lol
> 
> Let me know in the comments or come talk to me on Twitter Hyunschocopie
> 
> also, let me know if you would like me to write about another ship I'm trying to expand or just add them on my stories i will upload my multi fic soon i promise i know I'm avoiding it.


End file.
